Wheel mounting assemblies designed for detachably mounting a wheel on a stub axle or shaft supported by the frame of a wheeled product are well know. For example, such assemblies may be found described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,297 issued Aug. 24, 1993 to Sanders, U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,001 issued Aug. 28, 2001 to Parker at al. or in published U.S. patent application No. 2002/0089229 published Jul. 11, 2002 In the name of Morris.